Sérendipité
by Stachmou
Summary: Draco se cache et vit loin du Monde Magique. Harry veut savoir pourquoi. HP/DM, Draco!fille de temps en temps, mais majoritairement Draco!garçon. three-shot. TRADUCTION.


**Diclaimers : Rien en m'appartient et pas même l'histoire en elle-même.**

**Je n'ai pas arrêté my Dragons story c'est juste que je suis en train de retravailler les chapitres pour qu'ils soient mieux. C'est une traduction, un slash HP/DM qui se base sur plusieurs livres comme l'un que j'ai lu il y a longtemps qui est « 5 jours par mois dans la peau d'un garçon » de Lauren Mc Laughlin. Si vous voulez le lire ne vous attendez pas à un truc vraiment sérieux dans l'ensemble puisque c'est une ado qui se retrouve, comme le titre l'explique, dans la peau d'un garçon, lorsqu'elle a ses menstruations. Mais pour l'auteur, elle c'est inspirée de « Into the West » de Grey Hunter, (tout de suite c'est pas le même niveau de sérieux). Il y aura trois chapitres, au fait.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

_**Serenpidity**_

**(Le titre est en anglais. En français cela donne Sérendipité, et c'est une innovation qui vient d'un accident comme la tarte tatin, le Coca-cola)**

* * *

Draco était habitué à éviter des personne durant les deux dernières années. Il avait commencé à éviter tout le monde, lors de sa sixième années, pour essayer de réparer cette foutue armoire à disparaître, et avait continué durant la septième année. Il s'était caché dans sa chambre au Manoir, puis plus tard dans son dormoir, à l'école, autant qu'il pouvait, de cette façon il avait pu éviter le seigneur des ténèbres et ses pique-assiettes de mangemorts et d'apprentis mangemorts. Il s'était avéré, qu'ils avaient l'air beaucoup moins excitants en vrai que ce qu'il avait cru, qu'ils seraient quand son père lui racontait des histoires à propose d'ex, quand il était enfant.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, il avait réussi à éviter toute personne provenant du monde magique ce qui incluait ses parents. Aussitôt, qu'il eut cette endroit, il avait su que se serait un bonne endroit pour se cacher. Personne ne penserait jamais que Draco Malfoy vivrait au beau milieu de la campagne, après tout. Encore moi, à l'associer à des moldus.

Il vivait dans un simple cottage avec une chambre à l'étage, une petite salle de bain, un salon et une cuisine qui se trouvait au rez de chaussée. La maison avait difficilement plus d'espace au total que l'ensemble de ses pièces dans le Manoir, mais la partie la plus importante était qu'il n'y avait plus personne pour l'embêter. Seulement un elfe de maison, qui venait de temps en temps lui délivrer des choses une fois par semaine ou plus, incluant des lettres qu'il avait retourné toujours fermées.

Il avait besoin de s'occuper de tout ce qui s'était passé pour lui, depuis les deux dernière années et il ne pouvait pas le faire en présence de ses amis et de sa famille, qui seraient sur son dos, lui disant ce qu'il devrait faire, maintenant. Il avait trop de choses à faire. Se réintégrer dans la société arriverait plus tard. À ce jour, il avait juste besoin de se reposer. Loin du monde. Loin de tout le monde.

Donc, comment était-il possible que ce soit Harry Potter qui ait réussi à le retrouver ? Cela il ne le sut jamais. Il avait été en train de feuilleter quelques magazines moldus, qu'il avait acheté la dernière fois dans un kiosque à journaux, quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il s'était levé pour répondre, sa main allant directement à la poignée quand, il pensa à regarder à travers le Judas, pour voir qui c'était.

L'une des pensées de Draco avant de s'éloigner de la porte, et monter à l'étage était que c'était une coïncidence due au hasard, et que Potter n'était pas réellement en train de le rechercher, _lui. _ Parce que une fois que Potter mettait son nez en quelque part, il ne s'arrêtait jamais avant de savoir tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur ce qu'il cherchait.

Avant même qu'il n'atteigne l'étage, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas jeter un sort pour fermer cette porte ?

« Malfoy ? »

Le cœur de Draco loupa un battement. Trop d'espoirs avaient reposé sur le fait que Potter n'était pas là pour lui. Il se dépêcha d'aller dans sa chambre le plus silencieusement que possible, jurant aussi bas que possible, quand il entendit Potter monter les escaliers.

« Malfoy ? Je t'ai vu regardé à travers le Judas. Je sais que tu es là. »

Merde. Comment diable avait-il pu savoir où il regardait ? Draco se cacha dans sa garde robe, ferment le volet dans un craquement, sonore, espérant que les vêtements le cacheraient si Potter décidait de regarder à l'intérieur.

Cela prit quelques minutes avant que Potter ne soit à porter de vue. Il passa près de la porte de la garde robe jusqu'au lit de Draco, apparemment attiré par quelque chose qu'il avait vu. Quand Draco réalisa ce qu'il avait vu, son cœur arrêta de battre. Il regarda Potter, la prendre, et renifler la bouteille, sur sa table de chevet, de tel sorte à ce qu'il n'oublie pas de la prendre tous les matins. Potter avait toujours était une nullité en potion, donc Potter n'était inquiet quand au fait que Potter sache ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Jusqu'à ce qu'il passe son doigt sur le dessus de la bouteille et qu'il ne l'approche de sa bouche. Draco sut qu'il devait l'arrêter.

« Non! »

Harry se tourna vers lui, le regardant surprit. « Malfoy ? Ou étais-tu ? Ne m'as-tu pas entendu t'appeler ? »

Draco haussa un sourcil. « Oui, j'ai entendu. » Il prit la bouteille et l'éloigna de Potter. « Apparemment certaines personnes ne savent pas reconnaître quand ils ne sont pas la bienvenue, et n'ont pas le moindre signe de préservation humaine, en voulant tester une potion inconnue. Tu es un putain d'imbécile. Que veux-tu de toute façon ? » Draco se détourna de lui, rebouchant la bouteille et la plaça de nouveau sur la table, tout en essayant de paraître nonchalant.

Les yeux de Potter allèrent de la bouteille vers Draco, puis de nouveau vers la bouteille. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Rien qui ne te concerne. » Draco lui fit face. « Dit...seulement ce que tu as à me dire et pars, Potter. »

Visiblement, Potter ne s'était pas attendu à cela, parce qu'il cligna bêtement des yeux. Mais, pourquoi ça réaction l'avait prise par surprise ? Draco n'arrivait pas à le comprendre. Après tout, ils ne s'étaient jamais aimé. « Hé bien? », demanda-t-il plusieurs fois quand Potter ne répondit toujours pas.

« Je... », il soupira, puis attrapa sa sacoche. Draco fit un pas en arrière, se calmant légèrement, quand il vit Potter sortir sa vieille baguette, et la tendre vers lui. « Je voulais juste te la rendre. Je ne savais juste pas que j'aurais à faire la moitié de l'Angleterre pour te trouver. »

« Oui, hé bien...je me suis caché ici, espérant de tout cœur que _personne _ne pourrait me trouver. », dit Draco, les sourcils froncés. Ses yeux allant jusqu'à la baguette mais il ne la prit tout de même pas, même si ses doigts le démangeaient. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'es dérangé pour cela. De toute façon elle ne marchera plus pour longtemps. »

« Tu ne peux pas le prévoir... », dit Potter, mais sa réponse fut interrompue. Son regard était tourné une nouvelle fois vers la bouteille. « Quoi... »

Draco soupira. « Je te l'ai déjà dit Potter. Cela ne te regarde en rien. » Il secoua les épaules, ignorant la baguette, le prit par les épaules pour lui montrer la sortie. « Maintenant que tu ais venu et que tu as essayé de me la donner, et tu sais que je n'en veux plus, pars. »

« Non...attends...Malfoy... »

« Non ! C'est ma maison. Peut-être que ce n'est pas le Manoir, mais elle m'appartient. Tu n'as aucuns droits ici. Même si tu es un Auror. » Pas que Draco soit réellement sûr de savoir qu'il l'était, mais quoi d'autre pourrait faire le héros du monde sorcier ?

Potter se recula, lui lançant un regard noir. « Putain, Malfoy ! Je suis seulement...tu es porté disparus depuis des mois déjà, et personne ne semblait savoir où tu étais. Pardonne moi, de me sentir concerner quand je vois que tu bois des concoctions inconnues et que tu te caches au beau milieu de nulle part »

« Depuis quand, as-tu _déjà _porter attention à mon bien être, Potter ? Hm ? »

« Depuis que j'ai sauvé ta vie, Malfoy. »

Ce n'était pas la réponse que Draco avait espéré. « Pardon? », demanda-t-il, ses mains, tombant des épaules de Potter. « De quoi es-tu en train de parler ? » Aussi loin qu'il s'en rappelait, les dettes de sorciers ne marchait pas comme cela. Il était le seul, qui devait quelque chose à Potter, mais pas le contraire.

« C'est juste...que j'ai entendu quelque chose une fois, et il s'est avéré que cela était vrai. Je me suis toujours senti responsable après avoir aidé certaines personnes. Je veux dire, regarde pour Gin- »

« Je ne veux pas t'entendre parler de ta petite-amie, Potter. Tu as fait ta bonne action. Je suis en sécurité et aussi merveilleusement sain, que je peux être après tout ce qui s'est passé, et je peux t'assurer que la potion n'est en rien, dangereuse pour moi, d'accord? Maintenant...va-t-en. »

Potter soupira. « Bien. Mais seulement parce que je ne suis pas venu ici pour me battre. » Il se dirigea vers les escaliers, puis se retourna avant même que Draco ne puisse le suivre pour être sûr qu'il quittait la maison et non pas en train de vagabonder autour de cette dernière. « Mais...si tu réalises que tu as besoin de quelque chose...tu es la bienvenue de m'envoyer une lettre, et je le pense réellement. »

« Comme si j'allais te vraiment te demander quelque chose, Potter. Maintenant, barre-toi. »

Potter avait l'air de vouloir lui dire quelque chose en plus, ses épaules s'affaissèrent légèrement, et il acquiesça. « Au revoir, Malfoy. », dit-il.

« Pas si je peux l'empêcher. », murmura Draco, quand il ferma la porte et lui lança un sort pour la bloquer.

Pendant deux semaines, Draco crut qu'il avait réussi à se débarrasse de Potter, mais quand, un beau matin, seulement après s'être préparé, il entendit quelqu'un taper contre sa porte.

Ayant appris sa leçon la première fois, Draco était plus prudent, cette fois-ci, regardait à travers le Judas, avec attention. Quand il vit que c'était Potter, il fronça les sourcils.

Il ne l'ignora pas non plus, quoique. Il se sentait presque grincheux aujourd'hui, et qui de mieux que Potter pour l'aider à passer son tempérament. Lui, le gars le plus ennuyeux au monde ? Il ouvrit la porte, et lui lança un regard noir. « Je pensais que je t'avais dit que je ne voulais pas de cette foutue baguette, Potter. Va trouver un de ces pauvres Weasley, et donne la lui. »

« Tu me l'as fait plutôt bien comprendre, Malfoy. Mais j'ai quand même dit que je reviendrai. En plus j'ai quelque chose pour toi. », il sortit une lettre, et Draco leva les sourcils.

« Elle vient de qui ? »

« Ta mère ? »

A cela, ses sourcils se levèrent encore plus. « Je ne la veux pas. Ramène la pour elle, et dit lui que je la contacterai quand je serai prêt et pas avant. »

« Je ne peux pas. Je lui ai promis. »

« Et depuis quand une promesse à un Malfoy à une quelconque importance pour toi, Potter ? »

« Depuis qu'elle m'a sauvé la vie. »

Bien. Une autre raison pour Potter de le tourmenter. « Hé bien, je ne la veux pas. Dit lui, que tu m'as raté de peu. »

« Je lui ai dit que je te la laisserais si tu n'étais pas là. »

Draco soupira. « Bien, dit lui que je l'ai brûlé. »

« Non. Je ne vais pas lui mentir, Malfoy. Maintenant, prends la. », il tendit la lettre à Draco encore et ce dernier grogna.

« Bien. », il prit la lettre, puis un papier et nota dessus, avant de le remettre dans l'enveloppe.

* * *

...TBC

Reviews ou pas merci d'avoir lu (mais quand même une toute petite)

Stachmou,


End file.
